xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Climbing the Atmosphere
"Climbing the Atmosphere" (Chinese: 勇攀大气层) is the seventh episode of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: The Earth Carnival. Earth Sister takes the goats and Wolffy on the Atmospheric Tower, where they learn all about the five layers of the atmosphere. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Wolffy *Earth Sister Summary The episode begins with the goats finishing up a picnic they were having. Tibbie mentions she has heard there is a ride in the carnival that can take you into the sky, and Paddi asks where he can find this ride. Earth Sister shows them the ride in question, called the Atmospheric Tower, and asks if they want to ride it. Wolffy appears, greets the goats, and tries to get to the ride before them. The gang goes into an elevator in the Atmospheric Tower, and on the way to the first floor Earth Sister explains that there are five layers in the atmosphere and that each one is different. When they make it to the first floor, the troposphere, the goats and Wolffy notice a bunch of birds flying in the sky, and Earth Sister explains that many birds fly in this layer. Several weather clouds also appear, with Tibbie and Sparky playing with the snow from a snow cloud, Wolffy being chased by a rain cloud, and a wind cloud blowing on Weslie and Paddi. Earth Sister explains that weather is also found in this layer and realizes there's one other kind of weather phenomena. Sparky and Wolffy asks what it is, and a flash of lightning appears; everyone has been struck by lightning by the time they are all back in the elevator and arriving the second floor. On the second floor, the stratosphere, the gang notices a few airplanes flying in the sky, and Weslie asks how the planes can fly. Earth Sister explains that since there is no weather in the stratosphere, it is where many planes fly. They then go to the third floor, the mesosphere, where Paddi and Tibbie are mesmerized by some shooting stars and Wolffy starts to shiver and become cold. Earth Sister mentions that the mesosphere is the coldest layer, as well as the fact that it's also a protective cover that will destroy meteorites that land in Earth's atmosphere. Weslie exclaims that it's too cold in the mesosphere, and he, Paddi, and Sparky all tell Earth Sister to go to the next floor. On the way to the fourth floor, the goats notice it getting much darker than usual and hotter than the previous layer. When they arrive at the fourth floor, the thermosphere, everyone is looking in awe at an aurora, and Earth Sister describes the thermosphere as the "umbrella of the Earth" since it absorbs the sun's ultraviolet rays, making it safe to go outdoors. The gang then goes to the fifth and final floor, the exosphere, where Paddi notices the ticket machine and starts to float along with the others. Earth Sister explains that since there is no gravity in space, everything floats in the exosphere. Weslie gets the idea to get everyone to hold hands with each other, allowing them to land in front of the ticket machine and receive their tickets. Sparky and Wolffy accidentally let go of their tickets and struggle to gain a hold of them as they and the tickets float into space. The next segment of the episode has Wolffy cooling himself off on a hot day, using a couple of air conditioners to do so. The goats arrive and notice how cold it is in the house, and Weslie realizes it's because Wolffy is using so much air conditioning, gives Wolffy a fan to use, and explains that he'll make the Earth hotter if he keeps using so much air conditioning. Wolffy asks how that can be, and Earth Sister tells him that if he uses too much electricity, he'll send carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, making the Earth hotter. Tibbie opens a window in the house, sending a cool breeze in. Weslie tells the viewers that they should be careful not to use too much air conditioning, since it will make Earth more environmentally friendly. The song segment of the episode, called "Climbing the Atmosphere", explains everything that was taught in the episode about the atmosphere and its layers. After the song, as always, Weslie appears, asks if the viewers liked the song, and bids them farewell. Category:Pleasant Goat Fun Class: The Earth Carnival